


The Maniax in Shining Armor

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I create the world with my will, I simply love non-existent couples, Jerome doesn't have his face ripped off, be free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: A resurrected Jerome Valeska finds his sunshine in a death confrontation with his executioner's sister.Thus a fairy tale is created ...
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> My soul longed for the nonexistent couple Barbara Kean / Jerome Valeska

Jerome was distraught and not in the pleasant way.

He was disturbed in a bad way.

Five months have passed since he was murdered in the style of Julius Caesar, by his mentor Theo Galavan and worse than that, was used to promote Theo as the master of the show, while Jerome was a smiling Pagliacci fucked in a pool of blood

A showman like Jerome, hated being made a fool of, was worse than being killed.

The first thing he wanted to do was put an end to that naughty Judas, make him pay for making him look like an idiot. A scrucifiable and theatrical ending for an audience hungry for violence and drama from Gotham to the world.

But to your frustration, I heard you heard Theo was already dead. It him off, since someone else managed to kill him, he should have killed that bastard. He wanted to bring Theo back to life, only to hear him grunt ing of despair like a piggy who lost his mother. Fair punishment for trying to steal your title as a spokesperson for chaos for a petty oligarch purpose.

Then another thought illuminated the young red-haired anarchist, that of finding a certain psychotic and sensual blonde.

Barbara Kean's purely stunning image made Jerome smile diabolically

Since his blue eyes paid attention to the socialite's blue eyes, Jerome had realized that Barbara and he had much more in common than one might imagine. Even with origins, social positions and hidden paths that differentiated her and him, they both realize that they lived in a prison created by humans called sanity, who were restricted from who they are. But with their indomite wills, they managed to escape the cells of sanity and society.

But in an inexplicable way, Jerome developed romantic feelings for Barbara, feelings of love he had for no one. Jerome saw humans as useless bags of meat, which they do not read, do not think and who only existed as specimens for their macabre amusements.

However, Barbara Kean is a force of imposing and devastating nature, arousing an attraction that the young redhead has never felt for any attractive woman, soon Jerome discovered that he fell in love with the true beauty of the older woman, a distinct and sophisticated madness.

Jerome Valeska decided personally, would conquer this force of nature of skirts and together would have Gotham City on its knees.

In fact, Barbara lived up to the young boy's thoughts of being a force of nature. She was hard and unforgiving with him and other Arkham interns, but Jerome was determined and patient, continuing to want to talk to his goldilocks. 

Barbara went on to exchange words with him. She realized she kind of liked him, at least compared to everyone else here.

Then they were kidnapped by the Galavan brothers, along with other insane supporting actors and thus formed "The Maniax", a macabre pseudo-anarchist group, promoting isolated acts of violence and free killings.  
Barbara took part in the whole thing after meeting Tabitha Galavan, indicating sophisticated tastes for sociopathy, torture and a direct use of a whip

Barbara's friendship with Tabitha has evolved into public displays of affection between two women, such as stolen kisses, daring caresses and full on make out session

It was a real frustration for Jerome, who worked so hard to get Barbara's attention and then comes a dominatrix and takes her as if it were nothing. This frustration further raised the memory of possessing nothing, nor the love of a woman

"The world doesn't care about you Jerome, learn that this is reality."

The words of that son of a scumand "visionless" man echoed over the twisted mind of the homicidal redhead in a tone of defiance.

"Do you really think an amazing and sexy woman like Barbara would want someone as fucked and broken as you my son?" The intrusive voice tormented Jerome's mind in a distinct mockery.

In the end, young Valeska can't take that frustration anymore and pushed away this intrusive voice from Fortune Teller disemboweling an unhappy bully who wanted trouble with the red-headed psychopath.

The bully howled in pain as Jerome stabbed him in his stomach with the unfortunate's own knife, then pulled out his guts and strangled the man gurting blood to death. And he did it with a primal rage he couldn't even feel when he murdered his alcoholic mother and slut.

"You know nothing of her, you old bastard! She's unique, she's free and she'll be in my arms, even if I paint Gotham in blood with anyone who gets between me and my Barbara." Jerome roared those words as he gutted the subject and strangled him to Dante's Inferno.

After his strenuous cruel activity, Jerome relieved the stress and returned to his sadic and amusing persona. Returning to his normal, bathed in blood.

"Thank you for serving my therapy, pal. I needed that." Jerome said while greeting the inert hand of the murdered bully. 

"I'd like to chat, but my curfew has begun and my girl is waiting at home." Jerome waved to the carcass, laughing madly as he went to Galavan Penthouse.

At Maniax headquarters, Barbara read a fashion magazine selflessly while she kept a traditional whip by her side. It seems that his love and friendship relationship with Tabitha is getting more and more cold, at first it was exciting and fierce, experiencing new kinds of emotions, torturing someone for pleasure, diving headlong into danger and not to mention the warm nights of sex they both shared. The perception of feeling on the edge as the free being that Barbara has always become.

But over time, Tabitha no longer had time for the blonde beauty, was always scheming something obscure with that arrogant brother, or giving a errand girl to someone, or worse, torturing and killing others without her. Barbara hated not being the center of attention, especially of her loving affections. First with Jim Gordon and his duty as a police officer to protect and serve, which had caused a series of life-or-death situations to then be replaced by a psychiatrist without salt. With that the door to his freedom was opened but that ended up locking her in Arkham.

Now when she thought she finally found someone to pay attention to her and treated her as she deserves, Barbara was once again neglected, put in the background. Not being loved by those you care about made her feel like the Ugly Duckling that her parents made her feel in her childhood and adolescence, a ruined self-esteem, but that made her realize that sanity and society is an invisible and cruel prison and depends only her to free herself. His family, his relationships, became daily struggles to escape from prison. Because no one loved her and paid her attention to the real Barbara Kean.

Except for a certain matricidal red-haired little boy, who followed her like a puppy, he was annoyingly considerate, but Barbara thinks Jerome was not up to it, he was immature and naive among adults, nor was he as masculine as Gordon. But he realized there was something about him that didn't fit his character.

In the middle of her reverie and with the fashion magazine on her fingers, Barbara heard the front door of the Penthouse open and as she watched Jerome's silhouette, she could talk...

"Have you been doing your stuff again, ginger?"

"Not this time, I needed to put my head in place, but thanks for asking Babs." Jerome said sarcastically between laughs.

"You really are a lost case, gin..." Barbara stopped at her comment when she saw Jerome in her bloody clothes.

"What the hell did you end up doing Jerome?" Barbara asked with a warning tone.

"Saying my name now sweetcheeks? I must appear this way more often." Jerome replied in an excited tone.

"No jokes, Jerome! Did you end up in trouble with someone?" Barbara retorts.

"Calm down mommy, Just created a confrontational therapy of the most extreme to put my ideas in order in the midst of chaos, to return me and was an absolute success."

"I know, and what's going on inn your privileged mind to to create this therapy and end up like this, ginger?"

And in a bold attitude, Jerome grabbed Barbara's hand and pulled her towards her, surprising her, but not getting underneath, Barbara at the same time pulled out a special knife that touched Jerome's genitalia, but Jerome smiled excitedly at Barbara

"You just don't get out of my head Barbara, like the force of nature I've always thought you are,my gorgeous. I'm not going to give up having your psychotic, passionate heart."

Barbara was momentarily shocked, somehow the beauty realized that the laughing redhead was not playing with her feelings.

But not letting yourself get carried away by what he said, Barbara replied...

"You better let me go now or I'll give you a direct vasectomy without anesthesia, ginger."

With a fearlessness in force, Jerome was not intimidated by the threat of his psychopathic soul mate, but as a gentleman courting a lady, Jerome turned Barbara's body into a dance act and made her stand with her knife in Jerome's hands in astonishing rapidity.

Jerome held the blade of Kean's knife and returned it, saying it one last time.

"When you get tired of playing house with your little friend of the whip, I'll be waiting for you. Remember, you're so much more than you think, Barbara Kean, and together, we're beyond these poor assholes."

Jerome soon left going to get rid of his bloody clothes, passing the big guy Aaron, greeting him.

With this conversation, Barbara concluded that there was much more than the eyes can see in Jerome Valeska, but he still thinks he would never be his prince charming, or any other crap like that.

After that night, Barbara ended up sleeping not very well after Tabitha's neglect of her and her conversation with Jerome and the confession of her feelings.

As she put her silk robe over her nightgown, she heard an uproar in Galavan Penthouse's living room as she followed the voices, realized what was happening, the young redhead is in confrontation with that disgusting cannibal named Greenwood, vying for a katana and then who was more psycho to take command of Maniax.

Barbara personally didn't want to get involved in that childish masculinity among swept nuts, so Theo Galavan came up with the solution in solving this with a Russian roulette.

That dispute paralyzed Kean, not knowing why, but felt a chill in her belly with it, so Barbara stood at the entrance of the hallway to the rooms, watching who will be the leader as the brains of the other flew.

Jerome's unofficial mentor pulled out his Smith&Wesson 38 five-shot and placed a single bullet in one of the holes in the drum and asked who would do the honors and Jerome mockingly mentioned Greenwood...

"Ladies first."

And Greenwood, wanting to put that boy in his place, held the revolver and put it under his left side of face and pulled the trigger, giving him nothing and with a demented smile on his face handed the gun to Jerome.

And in a strange realization, Barbara noticed that Jerome wasn't himself.

And with a posture of a dramatic and experienced professor, Jerome spoke as he cocked the gun.

"Hey Greenwood, whats the secret of the good comedy?" Jerome pulled over the right side of face and pulled the trigger, hearing a audible click. 

And Jerome replied "Timing"

Then young Valeska placed the barrel of the revolver on his cheek, aligned above the brain.

"And what's courage?" Jerome pulled the trigger again and the familiar sound of the shot did not come up "Grace under pression" Jerome mentioned, causing Greenwood to retreat.

Barbara watched incredulously with the bravery of that young man who before, The blonde did not think he possessed, was braver and psychotic than most pathetic men she knew in her life.

The older girl was taken from her stupor, when Jerome triggered the revolver a third consecutive time, causing Barbara to sigh with fear, she really didn't want Jerome to die, not before it was worth being more with him.

Jerome with a maniacal look at Greenwood, as he lineed the revolver below his chin, asked...

"Who the boss?" So Jerome pulled the trigger.

And the silence in the living room was cut off by a noise.

The sound of a click from an empty revolver.

Jerome with a triumphant and macabre smile, finished his speech with...

"I'm the boss", thus ending the dispute and taking his place as leader of Maniax.

Theo Galavan, pleased with the result, concluded...

"Looks like the boss has been decided"

And Jerome with a childish joy, exclaimed...

"Arigato Sensei!!" and took the sword of Greenwood, to have fun shredding things and other unfortunate animals.

Then her gaze landed on Barbara in a silk robe and then nodded politely as her eyes saw her from top to bottom, especially on her bare, voluptuous legs.

"Enjoying the view there, ginger? For that's all you're going to get from me" Barbara told him, cutting her nervousness about Russian roulette and Valeska.

Jerome kept the sword in its sheath, and approached the older woman and whispered in his ear...

"I'll be waiting for you, doll", and gave her a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

And the red-haired boy came out, shredding things like the mischievous kid he is, leaving a static Barbara Kean in the hallway. 

And the blonde girl thought to herself.

"This kid is interesting, it's going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a large extent, my story will be an alternate universe.
> 
> I just love this non-existent couple who is Barbara Kean / Jerome Valeska and it hurts me to have so few stories about them as a romantic couple.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and I will answer them.
> 
> Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two

“Who do you think you are to face me? It is just a spoiled little princess, delirious to be what she is not. Get off that pedestal, Goldilocks! ”

“I am the one who will reach heaven on my own. Because I am a free woman, I am not a messageslittle girl, willing to walk with a whip to hide the fact that she is just someone without strength to be who she is. ”

The fulminating tension between Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan was of extreme proportions. Since her relationship has grown colder on Tabatha's part, Barbara provoked confrontations with the Galavan woman, from sexual innuendo to physical confrontations between the two women, most of the time with Tabitha getting the better of it, but with Barbara remaining undisturbed and always with something in mind for a new confrontation.

But Tabitha was tired and enraged at the insane blonde beauty's childish behavior. And unconsciously his hand held the handle of the whip.

"Be careful what you say, goldilocks. Or that pretty face of yours will be a memory when I'm done with you."

Barbara, unfazed like the imposing woman she always was ...

“Try your best, Sidekick. Unless you realized that I am someone you will never become. If that's the case, pay reverence to my feet. ”

And in a fast, furious movement, Tabitha swung and cracked her whip and destroyed a porcelain vase that was inches from Barbara's pale face. The air pressure caused by the crack of the whip left a straight wound, with a trickle of blood.

“Here is my reverence, you crazy bitch! Do you like one more? ”

With delicacy worthy of royalty, Kean tasted the blood from his wound with psychotic pleasure and a characteristic smile, he replied.

"It's time to learn good manners when presenting to your queen," and in a fierce attack, Kean lashed out at Tabitha. And the attack was so strong, that it formed a cut in the leather clothes that Galavan wore and in the middle of the cut, there is a wound in the thigh with doses of blood coming out.

An authentic duel between warriors thus followed. Two women impose their strong personalities on each snap of their whips. Through Tabitha's teachings, Barbara became a proficient combatant with a whip, and as a canny self-taught, The beautiful blonde personally developed combinations of attacks and defenses that she willingly imposed in your fight against your mentor.

But Barbara's presumption did not make her realize that Tabitha was far more skilled and experienced with the blunt weapon, and to top it off, there were certain whip techniques that young lady Galavan had not taught her student. Highly effective techniques that would end any opponent's chance, no matter how skilled.

As predicted, Tabitha disarmed with a personal attack on Barbara's hand, causing her to drop her whip and receive a deep cut on her palm. Tabitha would show the reality of where you belong.

"Go ahead and say goodbye to your princess face, Goldilocks", Tabitha teased her before punishing her.

"Don't you dare ruin my princess's face, or it will be your face that will end up at worst."

A young male voice echoed over the room and the two older women addressed the owner of the voice.

Jerome appeared in the middle of the room in full GCPD police uniform and had the katana sword he took from Greenwood, holding it over his shoulders

“Be nice, Tabby. Put that thing away and I don't do plastic surgery on your face, ”Jerome had said, brandishing his katana, pointing at Tabitha.

“This is none of your business. It is a matter between ladies. Get out ofhere, brat. ” Barbara replied with the redhead.

"I'm simply defending the honor of your prettiness, sweetcheeks" Jerome replied with a slight bow, and not knowing why, Barbara realizes that Jerome was not being sarcastic and mocking. In fact, the blonde doesn't even remember the last time she respectfully failed her, or threatened to hurt her. Valeska's sadistic and violent behavior was directed towards everyone except Kean.

The ex-socialite was removed from her reverie when she realized that Tabitha turned to where Jerome was.

The black leather woman was insulted by an arrogant matricide boy who dared to threaten in that way. This affront was not going to go unnoticed.

“How dare you threaten death? There won't be a trace of you left when I'm done with you, you brat! ”

"We'll see who's the best among us, grasshopper," Jerome said in a voice that mimicked an elder in a teasing tone. And after his provocation, the redhead wielded his katana with both hands, high above his head.

Tabitha swung the whip violently several times. Some lashes hit the blade of the sword. Other blows struck the sides of Jerome's body, without disturbing his actions, advancing further. 

Then, the brunette made a multiple attack in a single swing of her whip, which snatched the sword from the hands of the faux samurai who was Valeska in his pathetic attempt to fight a formidable opponent like Tabitha Galavan.

And a swing of Tabitha's whip, she caught herself over the redhead's neck, and showing unusual strength, she gave Jerome a single tug until she was on her knees, while Tabitha immobilized him by the neck.

Determined to put that boy in his place, the Galavan woman repeatedly punched the young redhead's pale face, giving them painful purple tones to an ordinary person.

But Jerome stopped being an ordinary person years ago, thanks to the physical abuse of those who were supposed to protect him. In time, all these abuses were nothing more than a joke in the world outside, and as a legitimate master of spectacles, he adhered very well to this “joke” and laughed in false happiness, a psychopathic version of the legendary Pagliacci.

And like all the beatings that Jerome suffered, this one was no different, Jerome laughed wildly while being beaten.

“Do you think this is funny, freak? The funniest thing will be when you break every bone of being pathetic that you are. ”

This broke an unconscious nerve in the beaten red-haired young man. A murderous look formed in Valeska and with a loophole in Tabitha's punching session, Jerome rose quickly and hit her bloody forehead in the face of the enraged beauty, making her stagger with a broken nose with a piercing pain.

The maddened redhead stood up, his face swollen with sick tones, oozing blood, and he continued with his undisturbed diabolical smile. But his gaze was much more macabre as a gaze from the abyss.

"Pathetic? Me? You think those punches and gratuitous violence would break me, ”Jerome said.

“Try as you want, nothing else will change this truth of the universe. That Barbara and I have a gift for achieving greatness. We are forces of untamed nature in attractive human bodies. You would never be someone like us Tabby, because you are just a submissive little whore who has no power at all. ”

Jerome ended his furious speech with Tabitha suffering from a broken nose. But that didn't stop her from kicking Jerome in the face, making him stagger against a wall, and then he pulled a knife out of his special robe and placed it against his genitals, about to cut off his manhood.

"We will see how powerful it is, without its ‘ gift ’."

And before the last hour, behold, a shot rang out over the Galavan Penthouse.

Shot by the pistol of the psychotic beauty Barbara Kean.

“I tolerate this play between you two because it was exciting and fun, but now it sucks. Now put that down, Tabby, because the show is over, ”Kean finished his monologue with the pistol pointed.

“Are you afraid of what I can do with your little boy in tow? I'll end your race if I want to, ”Tabitha replied, still holding the knife over the redhead's manhood.

Upon hearing this quote, Jerome laughed crazily at the brunette's fierce face, infuriating her even more.

"You think this is funny, say goodbye to your little friend."

Then a whip crack was made, hitting and wrapping Tabitha's wrist and with a quick response, he pulled the arm with the blade away from Valeska. And in a photographic reflection, the redhead threw a knee on her turned abdomen, making her retreat to a wall.

Tabitha was on the ground and watching her tormentors, they were both on guard. Barbara with her personal whip and Jerome all battered but firm, with your shining katana and natural grandeur.

Barely breathing right with a broken nose and barely breathing right through the knee received. Tabitha struggled to her feet and kept a fierce eye on the psychotic couple.

“You reached the bottom of the chasm, protecting this delirious brat. I always knew I was as fucked up as he was. But don't think it's over, I'll still be on top of your corpses.

So Tabitha limped out of the living room, leaving the ex-socialite and the circus boy alone.

Soon Jerome was about to launch a witty comment about saving him from being castrated. But Barbara attacked him with the whip and pinned him violently on the redhead's neck and pulled him directly to her. With a fury in her eyes, she warned him.

“This is the last time I save your psycho ass. Because the next time you get involved in one of my business, I’m going to end you, irritant ginger. ”

For a change, Jerome was not intimidated by the threat of a beautiful psychotic blonde.

"And is there anything more glorious than dying at the hands of your soul mate?"

"Perfect soulmates? Both of us? It became even crazier. Hell is going to freeze, if that's true. ”

Jerome shamelessly pretended to shiver. "Suddenly it was fucking cold to kill, how about sharing the little heat we have with good and hot make-outs Babs?"

"Fuck you! You're a lost case of pain in ass. Still, I am grateful for trying to defend myself from Tabitha, even though I don't need to and you were a good beaten up. Thank you very much Jerome. ”

Jerome bowed real to Barbara.

"It was an honor to preserve your virtue, my princess."

Barbara took advantage of the bow and greeted her like a princess.

“I would like to enjoy your company a little more, but it's time for my beauty sleep and to be even more beautiful, if that is possible. Until next time, Jerome ”, Barbara walked to her dorm, passing young Valeska.

Then, in a unique attitude, Barbara approached the injured young man and pressed her lips to Jerome's in an adult kiss. The woman felt a metallic taste of blood on her lips. But, interestingly, she liked it. Barbara wrapped her arms around Jerome's neck and deepened the kiss. She doubted the guy had relationships with girls.

That well-matched French kiss brought together two forces of nature in an inexplicable anomaly. But that anomaly dissipated when they separated. Jerome was strangely silent, but a special devilish smile told him his feelings.

"I stopped playing house, ginger, I can't wait," and Barbara went to her room.

Jerome was mesmerized watching the lush hips sway from that force of nature in the appearance of a stunning psychotic blonde. The same amazed look the first time he saw her when they met at Arkham Asylum.

Thanks to his alcoholic and promiscuous mother, Jerome has always had a harmful aversion to sex, profound marks of the suffering and abuse he suffered from the useless bags of meat that should have protected him.

But as he got involved and got to know Barbara Kean more and more, a second opinion formed in Jerome's twisted mind.

"I can't wait to observe that second opinion with you, Babs."

At the Galavan Penthouse main office, the Galavan brothers secretly discussed the Tabatha, Barbara and Jerome incident in secret.

"You are nothing more than an inconsequential, almost putting everything to waste by your whims, you cannot stop being selfish for a moment Tabitha." Theo barked.

“Defending myself against a demented brat who thinks he is someone has become selfish. I showed him where he belongs. Crawling in the sewer next to the fucked up scum that brat belongs to. ”

“You are certainly as obtuse and impulsive as I thought, little sister. He does not have a privileged view within a span of his broken nose. ”

Tabitha was trembling with pain as she remembered the blow to her forehead from the redhead. "What do you mean by that?" he asked the older brother angrily.

“I say that I don't understand the personal vision I have. Of all the Maniax, Jerome Valeska and Barbara Kean were the ones that stood out among the other mentally ill people without any talent. Both are key pieces for our goals to be achieved, as they have attributes that most pathetic mortals do not. “

Tabitha just kept quiet, while Theo continued with his monologue.

"There's a lot more to them than mortal eyes like yours didn't see, but I did, especially in Jerome."

"What do you see in talent in an immature and psychotic matricide like him?"

“He has ambition, determination, charisma, cold blood. To tell the truth he is a psychotic version of myself, but without sophistication, subtlety, elegance and class. And it is at this point that Barbara presents herself with her way of being. They are indispensable in our plans, and there will be no retaliation for what they did to you, because because of you, you ended up like that. Do we have a deal."

"Loud and clear, brother" Tabitha snorted in defeat. "

“Great, now that this peculiar interaction between them can be an advantage or a threat to us, depending on everything. I do not underestimate my enemies, even more allied like them, duo to the skills they have. I need you to keep me informed of their movements, at the slightest sign of threat, however indirect it seems, it must be eliminated. But no confrontations for childish reasons, understood. ”

The conversation ended as the night offers permission to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I returned with my new story faster than expected.
> 
> Comments from readers are welcome from me and I will respond to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I begin this new chapter by apologizing to the readers who speak English, for not understanding what I am writing. It turns out that English is not my native language and I am writing in that language to attract readers and get their opinions.

Funeral clouds enveloped Gotham on a gloomy night, even though it was three in the afternoon, mourning contaminated water that eroded the still life shrouded in organic rot that was that metropolis. People agonized while breathing the chloroform created by greed, sadism, apathy, a myriad of harmful feelings withered away as people who still had a soul Everything touched by a human being contained this special chloroform. But no man's work had this toxic concentration as this city

Gotham City is a castle of horrors ...

And Jerome Valeska was his Henry Howard Holmes ...

But that evening, Barbara Kean, the new partner in the crime of the red-haired boy after his incident with the young Tabitha, is bored, as usual, a fact expected from a woman who seeks to push the limits time after time, fixed her silky hair as she entered the room. Galavan Penthouse library.

So Barbara thought her blue eyes were playing tricks on her.

She was witnessing young Valeska attentively reading a novel simply irrelevant to it, but Kean realized that Jerome was concentrating assiduously on the words between the pages of that paper imagination. But the most peculiar thing about ginger's performance is the pair of round-rimmed glasses that framed the young murderer's blue eyes, making the image of distinguished and sharp intellect, or of a disturbed and lifeless antisocial. Honestly, she saw both perspectives on the leader Maniax.

"I always knew that my natural beauty silenced Babs in awe," said Jerome, without taking his eyes off his reading.

"Only in your dreams, ginger," replied Barbara, coming out of her stupor.

The blonde-haired beauty approached where the redhead is. The young man ceased his attention to that book and dedicated himself to offering attention to the older woman.

"There are many skills that you don't know, do you want to know them better, dear?" he said seductively.

“Keep telling yourself, Jerome. I don't even know why I try to talk to you. ”

“You know very well how beautiful, charming, hilarious I am, among other adjectives that gladly define my personality.”

"Keep telling yourself that it might become true in your reincarnation, little redhead" She replied.

"I never thought he was someone who liked to read, especially library novels."

"There are many skills that you don't know about, do you want to know them better dear?" he said seductively.

“Keep telling yourself, Jerome. I don't even know why I try to talk to you. "

“You know very well how beautiful, charming, hilarious I am, among other adjectives that gladly define my personality.”

"Keep telling yourself that it may become true in your reincarnation, little redhead" She replied amused.

Jerome soon removed the glasses he wore and closed the library book, so he offered it to his psychotic muse again.

“It may come as a surprise to you, sweetcheeks, but I have this unusual habit for most of the mediocre lunatics in the world. Believe it or not, I was one of the best students at the school where I studied, until I was expelled for putting a dismembered cat's head inside a bully's wallet that bored me, and I wrote with the animal's blood: 'You are Next'. I heard that idiot was screaming in fear when he saw some cat until they lobotomized him, now he's shitting and pissing in a madhouse to the north. Only he always hears a very fine meow in his cell. "

Barbara listened to Jerome's story with unconscious curiosity, the young redhead never mentioned facts of his short existence with normality, neither to his mentor Theo Galavan, not even to her. The astute and fierce way added to the absence of 'sanity' to produce the circus boy an imposing and dangerous being at the tender age of eighteen, a force of nature, attention to the attention of manipulative oligarchs and getting his personal attention no matter how much he hated to admit. The boy achieved a feat that only Jim Gordon achieved with Barbara.

“Land for Babs! I knew that my beauty is breathtaking, but I need you alive to raise our future children, ”Jerome told him, pulling a blonde beauty out of her stupor.

“Go fuck yourself, child! We wouldn't even become a couple in fairy tales, it doesn't make my type date a boy, no matter how cruel and charming, ”Barbara replied subtly.

Jerome smiled decidedly. “I will not give up on you Barbara, I will be patient until you see that we did for each other, I will be am Maniax in shining armor, with my sword drawn ”, so Jerome held his sheathed katana. "We are more than that Barbara, together we bring Gotham to our knees and when we are truly together, we will paint this cold, poor gray image with pure golden madness and we will break the prison that has locked our true soul beauty."

The former socialite listened and assimilated the words of the matricidal circus boy, an attractive young man with simple origins and with his macabre directions that he suffered in his existence. But behind his ailments, there is a voracious, determined, and passionate being who sought Barbara's approval and affection.  
In a way, she was flattered because she knew Jerome was special, only the red-haired boy had a lot to prove. She was deeply hurt by her love interests with Jim Gordon, who did not accept who she really is, and Tabitha Galavan for possessing a strong personality in that submissive exterior and for that reason, Tabitha can stab her in the back if it is a benefit for the leather girl.

“You are ambitious, ginger. But I don't think it is capable of creating this world beyond the rainbow with insane speeches and gratuitous violence. Sophistication and subtlety are required. Acts of endless insanity devour everything until you have nothing to devour. You didn't think that, Valeska. ”

“That's where you go wrong, cupcake. A force of nature has a singular purpose, but when it unites with another force of nature with the opposite purpose, they have greater control over the false powerful, the useless sacks of flesh that they think are beyond their useless existence. ” Jerome approached Barbara, looking her in the eye and stroking her face.

“You are more than they say, I am more than they say. This operation that Galavan created is just a platform to put Gotham at our feet and in this way, we will dismantle and silence this cushion two soft-spoken faces and his sister bodyguard dominatrix and fierce when the time comes, you are my strength of nature, my soul mate. I need you, Barbara. ”

The beauty, although with controlled behavior, was surprised by the impact of the young man's words. There was certainly much more to Jerome than ordinary eyes can see. But the caution in her subconscious made her maintain her neutral attitude.

"Keep trying and maybe your end of the rainbow may come to you."

Jerome watches his older woman leave with that hunch of her hips, but before she leaves Barbara blew a kiss towards the boy with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Until our next meeting, Woody" Barbara smiled knowingly at the nickname, as she made her way out of the library

The ginger offered him a real smile and not that devilish smile.

It was a pure smile.

Little did he know that a leather figure kept its eyes open in the shadows, watching that screwed couple.

Barbara Kean's partnership with Jerome Valeska proved to be a real adjective for the word 'insanity', created a series of attacks with sophisticated and very Maniax styles, in assaults in chic and elitist establishments that Barbara knew, dressed in provocative clothes, dressed in a cut to show his shapely leg, making the men turn their heads and forget that there was a robbery, they returned to remember after seeing the pools of blood coming from the unfortunate sacrificed in vain to protect treasures of great-grains who 'mourn' your good luck.

Covering her princess features, the ex-socialite had put on a mask worthy of her royalty, made of malleable and resistant material, covered with the purest silk in the East. Courtesy of his benefactor Theo Galavan, who did not disguise his sexual attraction to the blonde beauty. She responded sensually to the billionaire's subtle flirtations, but Barbara played yet another of her seduction mind games. She loved the attention of the forts and manipulating them. The Fact is that his flirtations with the Galavan man were to stoke Jerome, attacking him in his male essence. Barbara had no attraction for Galavan, unlike what she had for Tabitha before, she was just a plaything to tease the young redhead. She likes action beings and not white-collar manipulators. Direct fighters like Jim Gordon, Tabitha Galavan, and their new partner.

Her seductive actions were effective as always. Jerome was surprisingly subtle for a matricide, but he had an unstable hue at times. The young circus boy held the hilt of his sword tightly and with a withering look on his pale face, but maintained a frightening calm, spontaneously boiling.

In one of the robberies committed, a sexist tycoon ‘praised’ the ex-socialite in an obscene way and Jerome stabbed with the handle of his revolver and was so violent that he breached a trauma to his skull that killed this tycoon. Certainly, the circus boy fulfilled his role in defending the honor of his royalty entitled Barbara Kean.

Except that Jerome had a type of personal mission parallel to the Maniax, he spoke to billionaire Galavan to obtain documents from criminals from child violence and pedophilia with the GCPD, and without question, Theo obtained these documents that the young redhead wanted, as an artist, it cannot work without the proper material.

Just as a psychotic cannot shatter reality without something real that can be pointed out to crumble with his shrewd psychosis, he has no purpose. And he knew that Waleska was cunning and manic, creating a masterpiece of fear.

Jerome read the files provided by a Galavan informant at GCPD, always wearing his characteristic round-rimmed glasses, studying carefully look at the names of individuals, their disposable materials for their special project.

Without realizing that a figure of a curvy woman approaches the young man.

And with her characteristic sexy voice, Barbara Kean cried out ...

"Are you reading another novel or creating a new novel, Woody?"

"I'm having a romance with you, sweetheart."

"Keep telling yourself that," she replied.

“It is just a matter of time. You will fall in love with me and forget about Jimbo. Simple, '' Jerome says with a smile.

"I'm going to win Jim back soon, so don't get your hopes up," she tells him.

'' We'll see about that, Babs." Barbara rolled her eyes with the young man's determination.

"Anyway, what's taking your attention, Jerome?"

The young redhead removed the glasses from his face. “This is part of my ambitious artistic project in a Maniax style. Time to echo Gotham's dark art voices to the world. ”

"And what does this artistic project mean, ginger?"

“It's a state secret, Babs. Top secret even for your ice irises ”.

"You always keep saying that we are partners, Waleska, and now the game is hiding, what partnership is this?"

“My dear, this project is the magnum opus of my career as a legend in this metropolis beyond what this Galavan intends. A legacy only mines that will be in the hearts and minds of the unfortunate poor. A job that I will do alone. ”

Barbara felt an uncertain instinct about Jerome. She knew that her actions involved shrewd determination, dramatic talent, and especially unpredictable violence. An ordinary person, even an ordinary criminal, would fear a histrionic matricide like him. Except that Barbara was neither of those two classes. She did not fear him and not only because she knew how to defend herself against any man who thinks she could have everything, the beauty felt that the young redhead treated him with chivalry and kindness in her distorted way. At least, that's what Barbara interprets, but she keeps what she feels to herself.

“Has an artistic soul been created in you now, ginger? Maybe with more hours of reading, you will become a renowned brain surgeon or nuclear physicist. The Nobel would be a step away for you, Woody, ”Barbara had said in an ironic tone.

Spontaneous for a change, Jerome put the files and his glasses on the table and in a quick response, grabbed Barbara's hand and spun her around like a tornado until her body ended up next to Jerome's, in a short dance.

“I am an artist in the true eyes of art, and Gotham will be awakening with my manifestations that are within me, and being my inspiration in beauty, I will be in history with my will. Believe me, because you will be by my side, like the legitimate royalty that I won for you ”.

Disarmed, she was left without a reaction. In her conscious and her unconscious they came together in a vacuum, filled with any primitive feeling. And in an instant, Jerome kissed Barbara's sensual lips. And the feeling of lust inflicted by the kiss of that impetuous and attractive young man took Kean's vacuum, possessing her body and soul and taking what is untouched by him.

In desire and fury, Barbara took control with her arms firmly holding Jerome's head, further deepening this confrontation of wills in the form of a French kiss. By wrapping her shapely legs around the waist of the circus boy, the blonde beauty consolidated her hold on him, making him helpless before the seductive ex-socialite. This partnership finally reached a special level in bringing out in this young man the joys of the first time to sex.

Jerome's mind was shaped by the sadness of being an intruder between two people having sex and made him a post-coitus punching bag until he dismembered that drunken whining bitch. Now he is pleasantly defenseless through an older, experienced, psychotic and sexy woman about to offer him hidden pleasure, far beyond the excitement of destroying.

Like Alice Liddell and Dorothy Gale, it was Jerome Valeska's turn to take a magical path to an enchanted world.


End file.
